Grimsley and Caitlyn Fan Fic (Requested by my friend doctor)
by SideShot
Summary: A story between my friend doctors otp, their names are Caitlyn and Grimsley


**Grimsley and Caitlyn fan fic**

Today was the day, she was finally going to do it, she had been meaning to do this for the last few months but never had the guts to say it, but today was different, today she had a plan.

"Cheers!" said Grimsley as he gulped down a shot glass of vodka with a stupid grin on his face. "Wait for me!" said Caitlyn from the other room, Caitlyn scurried in griping a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in the other. "So what's the occasion?" asked Grimsley, "Nothing special, just wanted to spend some time with you" answered Caitlyn in a shy toned voice. Caitlyn poured some wine into her glass and took a sip "Wow!, this is strong" said Caitlyn and hiccupped, she hasn't drunk anything this strong in years. Caitlyn blushed and Grimsley looked down and smiled. They both began to speak but cut each other off, they both tried again but again they cut each other off... they both looked at each other and giggled, "you first" said Grimsley, "No you first" said Caitlyn still blushing, He took a sip of his vodka and continued. "Well we have been dating for a while.." Caitlyn could tell where he was going with this and blurted out "YES!".

She immediately put both of her hands over her mouth in embarrassment, but Grimsley pushed them to the side and began to make out with her, she automatically gave in and let him take control, as they French kissed Grimsley laid back and proceeded to kiss Caitlyn as she was sprawled over him, a minute passed by of kissing and Caitlyn's hands began to wander, Grimsley flinched when he felt her hand over his dick but they continued to make out as before, Grimsley mumbled something while they were kissing and she stopped to ask what he had said. She took her lips off of him and he got up, holding her hand he took her to the bedroom on the bottom floor of the house. There they got comfy and began to make out yet again. This time Grimsley was over Caitlyn and they began to make out. After about another minute Caitlyn began to unzip Grimsley's pants, she pulled them down to his knees along with his boxers, as she did that he pulled of his shirt. He looked down to see Caitlyn stairing and his dick in awe. He smirked and laid back waiting for her to start. She griped his dick and began to stoke it up and down with two hands. After a few more seconds of stroking his dick she began to lick his shaft and finally put her mouth over his cock and began to bob her head up and down, occasionally realeasing his dick from her mouth to take a breath, After a couple of minutes of her sucking. She laid down beside him and said "Your turn", he winked at her as he moved over top of her, he pulled up her dress and rubbed his dick against her pussy, he looked at her for approval to enter her and she nodded. He slowly slipped his dick inside her vagina and she winced in pain, this was her first time of course. Grimsley slowed his pace because he could tell she was in pain. After warming her up a bit he picked up the pace and began to pump in and out faster and faster. Grimsley was really quiet during the sex, while Caitlyn was almost screaming, she swore and cursed under her breath as he continued to pick up the pace. Not after long he was going as fast as he could, while she just took it. Grimsley winced and was ready to cum, he announced "I'm gunna cum!" and she opened one eye and looked down, she seen cum squirt out of his dick, right into her pussy.

He continued on until she was ready, without warning she cummed as well, as soon as this happened he immediately flopped to her side and started to breath really heavily, "That was amazing!" claimed Grimsley, as he huffed for air, Caitlyn sat there for a while trying to take in what just happened. Soon after they finished their drinks and cuddled in bed, before falling asleep in each other's company. 33

**THE END!**

Ps. I was really lazy near then end so excuse any grammar issues.. Hoped you u liked it doctor : D


End file.
